Love Babble
by Sakura Madoi
Summary: He could only handle her for such an extended amount of time. There had to be an off switch to that mouth of hers, and if there wasn't he sure as hell would make his own. One-shot


One-shot

Title: Love Babble  
Genre: Romance  
Pairing: Laybelle  
Prompt: Kiss  
Listening to: Chobits Original Soundtrack 001 – Love of Babble  
Dedication: Le-Cuivre – You addicted little cutie xD

* * *

Good god could she _even_ breath when she talked like this? **Selkie** this, _Selkie_ that, **pervert** this, _pervert_ that . . . was there _**ever**_ an **end**? May it be reminded to that he _never_ did peek at her? _Not even once_. So how he became a pervert was beyond his recollection. He stopped staring at the miscellaneous object that had grabbed his attention several hundreds of feet behind her to finally give the idea that he was at least **semi**-paying attention. Did air _exist_ in those lungs of hers? He felt his expression shift into that of an eyebrow raise of disbelief in the thought that _she_ of a people could, in fact, breathe.

"**Layle**! How dare you! . . . "She shrilled at him as she made wild, and angry gestures of anger.

He rolled his eyes making her yell at him harder. He wondered if she'd eventually pass out so he could be on his marry way. He looked at her again noticing the dark chocolate brunette hair of hers move in motion with her very outspoken body language. Next to her eyes just a few shades lighter than that of her hair. He paused momentarily at her thin and small nose.

"Why are you _always_ stalking me, Crystal Bearer! Why do you have to bring . . . "she screamed even more at him. Her last comment brought about an answer from the Crystal Bearer finally.

"I'm _**not**_ stalking you." His mouth had gone from its lazy frown to that of a line of absolute assurance.

She _blew up_ again. He began tuning her out again. He suddenly, in _pure_ laziness mind you, wondered how she walked around in the cloths she wore. Completely opposite to him that's for sure. She had to freeze in such revealing attire. His eyes ran past her belly button fixated on the garment he had completely forgotten was tied around her waist. '_Well. So much for freezing . . ._'

His fixation was broken quicker than a hit from Blaze's fire. Slender digits collided into his warm cheek setting it ablaze, "Who would of guessed **you **of all people could hit so hard!" he hissed out whipping his face back around to look at her. His eyebrows knit down in anger as his long digits made a soothing circling motion on his cheek as if to ease the pain.

"**Quit checking me out**!" her fists were clenched as tight as she could muster. Her faces pale, fair-skin was turning into that of a red tomato.

He _immediately_, with no second thought, set the fact straight, "_I_ would **never** _check_ **you** out." Suddenly she went silent. His irritated features turned to that of bliss. Silence graced his ears. It was the sweetest sound he had heard in the last fifteen, twenty minutes.

"L-Layle" her voice broke causing him to look at her again and **oh**, had he wished _he hadn't_. His eyes widened as she shook vigorously. That dark chocolate brunette hair covered her eyes as she stared at the ground almost ready to explode. He felt himself step backwards in **panic** of _what she might do_, "**Don't** try and act _so cool_! **Everyone** knows you have a _crush_ on me!" she let out a growl far more powerful than that of the King Behemoth.

**That was it**. He couldn't take this anymore. She had to have an off button, and if he couldn't find one _he'd sure as hell make one_.

Her mouth was in the motion of producing more frustration, and irritation before she was put into silence. His hand had found its way to the small of her back as he pushed her into him. He had found her off switch alright . . . and he wasn't sure if he detested it or in all actuality . . . enjoyed it. He had closed his eyes tight in this sudden action. He couldn't stand to look at her while his lips where pressed against hers. He had guessed she was steaming red in the face ready to punch him one, and yet it didn't matter because the sweet silence was back.

He finally let go opening his eyes slowly as he released her in a gentle and delicate manner. He stared at her. Her cheeks rose color red and eyes wider than ever before.

Clearing his throat he blushed an equally rose color red. Pulling the thick coat of his jacket up to his mouth he attempted to cover the blush. This caused her to blink at how cute he looked. Almost like a little boy who had gotten his first kiss and now attempted to hide. She brought a hand up to her face though soon after, and in an attempt to hide her own blush she simply untied the jacket from around her waist and pulled it on. Brining the collar up to her own mouth, she, in a muffled tone spoke up finally the oxygen, he guessed, had made its way back to her lungs, "_L-Layle_! **You're so stupid**!" she cried out before running away from him.

'_Can she even breathe_?' He finally let go of the collar that he held up to hide his blush before running a hand through his golden locks scratching his head in a light manner of embarrassment, "I know I sure can't . . . " he blushed harder as he gave up to go after her.


End file.
